


Loving Master

by HUNTER29



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Gentle Sex, Maid/Master relationship, Multi, Multiple chapters, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: A maid's job is to be in the service of their Master, some are willing to go that extra step.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A multi-chapter story

Being the CEO of a company established and left to you by your parents would also bare the burden of keeping said company in popular public image, that task is very tiring as you have learnt very quickly. Fortunately for you there was a staff at the home to take care of the building as you worked to keep the buisness running as it was your legacy and birthright to take over after your parents passed, firstly being your mother and more recently your father. Being an only child meant that everything went to you and that meant the luxuries as well as the aforementioned burdens, so life wasn't all fun and games but also work and it was very tiring.

So tiring in fact that after a long week of working to keep the buisness left to you running, it was only fair that you was to take a break that started with you staying in bed longer before doing some more work later in the day. However though you wouldn't be working that doesn't mean your maids would also be taking a break. This being shown as whilst you slept the door to your bedroom slowly opened in walked on of the aforementioned servants of the household, a blonde haired female donning a typical maid uniform. "Master, are you awake?" She spoke softly but after getting no response and seeing your sleeping form she went to gather up some clothing for washing, being as quiet as possible as to not wake you. The maid who was in your room was named Anna and she had been working under your service for a little under a year but in that time she has expressed a loyalty towards you that far exceeded that of what your father received, this being because you have a more respectable attitude than your late relative as where you are calm, patient and rather caring towards the staff, he was callus, cold and vindictive. So in the short time you had been the Master of the house, you have gained the respect and unquestionable loyalty of all your staff members, though for Anna it was a little more than just respect and loyalty.

In her time working for you she had become quite affectionate and enamoured with you, her feelings are ones which she kept secret as she wished to remain professional but she can't help that tingle she feels from seeing you and then when you praise her she had a giddiness that can barely be contained. As she was about to leave after collecting any clothing for washing she looked back over to your sleeping form and felt her heart beating faster as her thoughts went onto how she wished to tell you what she felt, of what she wants. What she wants is you. 

"Just one kiss, it wouldn't hurt right?" She asked herself before setting the pile of clothes onto a chair and slowly moved to your side and looking down at you with a sense of nervousness of what she about to do, her fears being of you waking up and being angry with her and at worst maybe even firing her. She wouldn't want that as she took pride in her work and loved being in your service but her desire for a simple kiss seemed to overpower those fears as she slowly leaned down with her cheeks flushed red, "Master, I love you" she whispered before placing her lips against yours and remaining still for a moment. But as she pulled back she wanted more, another kiss and so despite her mind saying not to Anna leaned down and kissed you again. Her hand resting down on your bed ruffling it a little so as she pulled back she rectified the blanket but saw a part of it sticking up, the blonde haired maid reached to pant down the lump before finding it to be stiff. That making her realise just what it was and her blush lit up even more, "Master has an erection" she quietly gasped before looking to you and seeing you're still asleep. 

This left Anna in a dilemma which she was reasoning "I can't leave him like this, but he might get mad with me", she didn't know what to do and her own urges weren't helping the case as her hand reached and brushed of the covered bulge making you grown in your sleep. Eventually she came down to the justification of "I'm his maid and it's my job to service him, in any form". Then after saying that she slowly pulled the blankets down off of your body so your erection was only hidden by the clothes you wore for bed the previous night, lose fitting attire consisting of shorts and your boxers so it would be easy access for Anna to get to your hard cock. And that is what she went to do. Her hand slowly and a little shakily reaching for your shorts and hooking her fingers in then pulling them down with your boxers enough to allow your hard on and her cheeks heated up even more than before as she slowly reached for that as well. Her hands slowly curling around your length as she looked towards you once more.

"I will take care of you Master" she whispered and as her hand slowly pumped along you shaft Anna leaned down and licked from base to tip on the underside then kissing said tip and repeating the previous action, an unconscious groan leaving you as in your sleep you was enjoying this like some sort of dream. Then Anna wrapped her lips around the tip of your cock and lowered her mouth down onto it and taking it inside with her eyes closing and a hand brushing some hair out of her face as her lips descended then started back up again, as she reached the top her lips lifted off and she started to pump her hand again whilst licking along the base of your phallus. Her eyes staring up towards your face as she whispered "I'm doing this for you Master, I hope you're enjoying it", she knew you couldn't hear her in your sleep but she just wanted to feel that you knew she was servicing you. Her mouth again engulfing you cock and bobbing along it with a little more speed.

"Ugh" you groaned in your sleep making Anna lift off again thinking yiu had woken but not, you was still out cold and she couldn't help but sigh with relief as she still worried of the consequences of being caught blowing you as you slept but again she reasoned to herself "I'm a maid and he's my Master, I'm servicing him". That would be her reasoning if she was caught, but would it stick? Regardless to whatever may happen she continued to suck you off in your sleep before again hearing you grown and looked up at you whilst bobbing her head still, then she felt your shaft twitch in her mouth. Anna knew what was about to happen and she felt both an excitement and delight to it as she was about to make you cum, her actions were about to make you cum.

Then it came, your load shooting into her mouth and your loyal maid started to gulp it down straight away. Her throat contracting as she ingested your semen before raising her lips up with her cheeks flushed and slight gasping for breath, "I made him cum" she whispered to herself as she looked up at your face before finally paying attention to a burning in her own body. Both hands reaching up her skirt as Anna let her legs turn outwards and she sat on her knees, as she was servicing her Master she felt her own arousal rising between her legs and the dampness of her panties at this point made it so she had to grind against her own touch to try and sate it. But it didn't work.

Then she looked back to you and then down to your still erect shaft and a thought came to mind, "surely he wouldn't mind" she whispered to herself before shaking her head as the fear of negative consequences arises once more but the sight of your erect appendage was too alluring and just too tempting for Anna to ignore. So she stood up and slid her panties down to her ankles then stepped out and climbed onto your bed and into your lap, prodding the lips of her moist pussy with your cock tip before bracing herself. She was nervous with this going to be the point she gave up her virginity but the fact it was you who would be taking it, conscious or not it left her ecxited. And so she slid down, sinking herself onto your shaft and pushing on as you hit her hymen to give herself fully to you. A whimper escaping her in the process but she didn't care about the pain as her happiness of finally having you claim her was more than substantial in her eyes.

After relaxing herself, Anna placed her hands onto your torso and pushed up which retracted your shaft from her pussy before she sunk back down taking you inside her once more and she let out a moan that she would have wished to be a little quieter as it stared you but not enough to arouse you from your slumber. And so she repeated as she rose up and lowered back down letting out softer moans as she rode you in your sleep, and what made her even happier was how you moaned as well alerting ehr to the fact you was also enjoying this. So Anna slowly bounced her hips and rocked back and forth in your lap whilst letting her arms relax at her sides as she moaned, "oh Master, ah I'm so happy" Anna whispered as she smiled at your sleeping form as she moaned in your sleep before suddenly taking ahold of her hips which worried her that you was awake but no. Your body only reacted to her and that both relieved and delighted her. So much so that the blonde haired maid had started to ride you faster with her hips bouncing at a more rapid pace her hands massaged her breasts, her moans consisting of "Master, oh you're so big I can't control myself". Her moans getting a little louder and more frequent after each few bounces, then another action on your behalf caught her attention.

You had started thrusting up into her but still it was an unconscious action as your body was reacting to the pleasure. Anna's tight pussy gripping your shaft which triggered the impulse of you thrusting up and it made her shiver as your cock pushed up into her dripping cunt, then she began bouncing and rocking in syncs with your actions as she moaned more and more. "Master, I love you, I love you Master I...I'm going to cum Master!!" 

Her voice had taken a sudden volume as she cried out in pleasure as her body couldn't take anymore, her pussy gripping down on you which made you groan as her sexual juices splayed your shaft and lap before ehr body slumped. Anna breathing heavily as a smile was on her lips and her eyes closed but upon opening her hazel eyes did she receive a shock as you was staring up wide awake. "M M Master! You're awake I, I uh" she tried to use her excuse of only servicing you but she couldn't form any other words that wasn't "ah" as you slowly started to thrust upwards into her, this making her ask "you're not mad at me?". You shook your hair and replied "why should I be mad?" To which Anna rambled on aboutwhat she had down and that it would be reasonable for you to be mad at her before you silenced her with a kiss, you sitting up and pressing your lips to hers and the blonde haired maid froze before slipping into the kiss herself.

As you pulled back yiu spoke calmly "I'm not mad" before flipping your positions so that you was hovering over her as she laid in a more submissive position, "now let me reward you for all you have done for me" you smiled down as you started to thrust again with a steady pace which made Anna moan. "But, I did that for my own satisfaction, it was wrong of me so I don't deserve a reward" she scolded herself with tears as she knew her original excuse wouldn't be good enough but your response was again to kiss her. "Anna, you have been a maid in my service for so long, you have shown such loyalty and respect to me so tell me why that doesn't deserve some sort of reward" you smiled before leaning to her ear, "let me make you feel god, let your Master please you". Anna shivered before hugging you tight as she opened her legs wider whilst feeling you thrust deeper.

"I I live you Master, I love you so much, you're the greatest Master I could ever have" she moaned in a shaky voice that barely restrained sobs as her eyes welled up and a bright smile fell upon her lips. You just contend to thrust into Anna kissing her cheek and stroking a hand through her golden locks before whispering something that made tears flow down her cheeks. "I love you too Anna". Nothing more could have made her happier and she let out a squeal of joy after hearing those four words, her grip tight around you as you kept thrusting at a increasing pace, your maid rolling her hips up to meet you halfway before you lifted your head from her shoulder to meet her hazel eyes. A bright smile on her lips as she asked if you actually loved her and you answered by kissing her once more, a tender lock with nothing forceful, a passionate lock with no animalistic desires, a loving kiss that explained enough to Anna than words could.

Again you leaned into Anna's shoulder whilst thrusting before grunting as you felt your pique rising. "I'm gonna cum Anna" you warned to which she locked her arms and legs around you and pleaded "cum inside me Master, please cum inside me!" She sounded desperate and so you did as to her plea; hips pushing against her and you're thick load shooting into her pussy making her cry out with joy and bliss as she was filled to her brim before her own orgasm flowed and mixed with your semen. "Master, came inside me, I'm so happy, I love you so much Master" Anna breathed as she stared up at you before again you rolled your position so she was back on top.

Anna laid against your chest and let out a happy sigh. "The others will be so jealous" she spoke which garnered your attention and so you looked to her asking "what do you mean, jealous?" Anna looked to you and explained how not only she but your other maids had developed feelings for you, her head laying against your chest again. "Please don't leave them out Master, make them feel good as we'll seeing they love you too" she spoke softly and you asked if she was really ok with you having sex with your other maids, you was their Master as well as hers and though you have heard of other rich people having harems you was hesitant. "They love you Master, I don't want to make them said by keeping you to myself so please make them happy" Anna pretty much pleaded to which you kissed her again, "that's why I love you Anna, you're selfless" you smiled and she giggled leaning into your chest before asking "do you love your other maids too, I don't mind if you do I just want to be loved by you as well". You held Anna before admitting that yes you did feel more for your maids than what you should to which Anna sat up and smiled at you, "then you should make them happy as well" she said before pecking your lips and climbing out of your lap. 

After putting ehr panties back on and fixing her appearance Anna gathered the clothing she picked up earlier and headed to the door before smiling back at you, "I love you Master, I hope you have a wonderful day" she said before leaving you to your thoughts. "Would it really be ok? Do they actually feel that way for me" you asked yourself before getting dressed. "I'll think about this over the day" you concluded before heading for breakfast as it is usually ready about this time and maybe during the meal you could think more about this new situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a good word is all someone wants to hear.

After the morning fun with Anna you went and had breakfast whilst thinking over all that she had said. Did all the other maids love you like she did? And was she really ok with sharing you with them? Those were the two questions that ran through your mind as you ate but still you couldn't come up with an answer, it was even more confusing by the fact that you did too feel something for each of your maids. They just each had something about them but just can't be explained. To get your mind of the matter for a little you decided to head to your home office to do a bit of work, it was kinda needed if you're responsible for maintaining a company.

As you worked however, you're mind was still very much distracted by the thoughts of everything else so you welcomed the temporary distraction when the door to the room opened in in walked a very timid looking brunette in a maid uniform. Another maid in your service by the name of Felicia. She slowly approached your desk and you looked to her as she scratched her knuckle, this being something she often did when nervous.

"I uh, I finished all my work Master" she stated quietly and shuffled a little as you thanked her for that, she was always a sweet girl and very hard working so why she felt nervous so often could only really be explained by the revelation from Anna. "Uh I did it really fast right? My job I mean, I completed it quickly" she again stated nervously as you again looked at her before saying "you did, great job Felicia", a slight shuffle was noticed in her step as you said that. A giddy smile crossing her lips as she looked at you happily before asking for you to say that again, you was confused but did so again praising Felicia and again she shuffled a little giddy.

"I'm happy to have pleased you Master" she smiled before looking to the side as she whispered "I'd do anything for you to praise me". You heard that and she realised so which made her jump and look away again but this time muttering an apology even if it wasn't needed, and you expressed that fact to her saying "no need to be sorry". She gave a small smile before slowly stepping closer and looking into your eyes asking "will you praise me again?" Her tone so soft and almost pleading as she awaited your response which was "well done Felicia" and she shuffled happily before suddenly hugging you, nearly making your chair fall back but it stabled.

"Master I'm sorry!" She quickly apologised but you shook your head assuring it was fine as she stared into your eyes with opal ones slowly muttering a soft "Master" as her face grew closer but before your lips met she stopped and went to pull back but you placed a soft hand on her cheek, this keeping your eyes locked as you smiled and said "go ahead". Felicia smiled and pushed her lips against yours with her heart pounding as you leaned in to return in before she climbed into your lap, the kiss deepening but still remaining soft. Your hand stroking through her chestnut locks as the kiss parted and she met your eyes, her soft smile and blushing cheeks brighter than the day itself.

"Master, I'll do anything for your praise" she breathed leaning into your shoulder before slowly grinding down into your lap making you groan as she repeated the line before just repeating the word "anything". Her arms holding you tight as her body frame rubbed and ground against you as you felt yourself hardening beneath her movements. "You can do whatever you wish with my body, just please praise me, I love it when you praise me it makes me so happy and my heart beats faster and..." Her rambling was cut off by your lips as you held her hips and she leaned into the kiss, holding for a few seconds before she sat back with her hands pushing against your chest before she crawled out your lap and onto the floor. Her hands reaching for you pants and unzipping them before working to fish out his erect shaft.

Her hands slowly rubbed the hard appendage and Felicia kissed the tip whilst staring up into your eyes, her lips starting to suckle on the tip before she asked "I'd this good Master?" Her lips returning to wrap around your shaft before she felt herself lifted up as you stopped her and that worried her making her think she didn't do good. "I'm sorry, I disappointed you Master, I'm sorry" she apologised going to leave but you stopped, hand catching her wrist making her look back to you. Her eyes meeting yours before you pulled so your lips connected again as you pressed her against your work desk, as the kiss broke you asked her to sit on the desk and open her legs.

As she did that you knelt down between her legs and pulled her panties to the side before leaning forward and gliding your tongue over her pussy. That earning a shiver from the brunette as she bit her finger whilst looking down at you before smiling as she closed her eyes, moaning as you licked her folds before gasping as you delved further pushing your oral organ inside her dripping folds. That making Felicia buck her hips as her hands gripped the sides of the desk, so much so her knuckles began to turn white. But that didn't mean she wasn't enjoying it. Quite the contrary actually as she let her moans seep out in streams and in almost a light symphony due to the tone of her voice, "M Ma Master, that feels really good" she moaned holding your head between her legs as you ate her out. Your tongue swirling around inside her depths as you looked up at the pleasures expression on her lips before seeing Felicia's lips purse together and her eyes shut tight following with her juices flowing into you mouth, a moan forcing its way past her lips as she came but you never stopped smiling your tongue around inside her. Instead you kept doing so until she finished cumming.

As you stood up, Felicia stared at you with a bright flush in her eyes before gasping as she felt your lips on hers but she didn't hesitate to lean in as instead she wrapped her arms around your shoulder to pull the kiss deeper. You ran your hands along her thighs before leaning to her ear whilst prodding you cock to her pussy, a four worded question leaving your lips. "Do you want it?" She answered with a rapid nod of her head to which you kissed her and began to penetrate her.

Felicia was tight and there was no denying as the second your shaft pushed through her outer lips her body gripped around you, but it only hindered your penetration not stop it. She leaned her head into your shoulder as she let you take down her hymen which elicited a soft whimper from her lips which you muffled with another tender kiss which she was glad to return, a tear slipping between your cheeks as she whispered how she always wanted this with you. Your hand brushed across her cheek and wiped the tears away as your forehead pressed to hers so you both stared into each other's eyes, "you have me now" you smiled before drawing your hips back and pushing forward.

Felicia's body loosened for a moment before once again gripping tightly on your cock as you slowly began thrusting into her whilst she sat in your desk, legs wrapped at your sides and arms over your shoulders. You peppered soft and loving kisses along her cheeks and lips as you developed a rythem to your movement and it made you happy to hear her soft moans as you made love to her. In and out your thrusted into Felicia at a slow and gentle pace before feeling her rocking against your actions and you met her gaze to see a smile on her lips, "I love you Master, I'll do anything for you to praise me" she spoke quietly before leaning close with a hopeful look in her eyes "am I doing good?" She asked and your kissed her forehead before answering with affirmation. A giddy smile on her lips as she gave you permission to be a little rougher if you so wished as well as to go faster, and answering to her wish you did just that. Your hips pulling back to thrust forward again with increased speed but not much on the force as both you and Felicia knew she was enjoying the gentleness of this. You didn't what to take that away just for your own enjoyment. So you pulled her body close into a warm embrace and stroked a hand through her chestnut hair as you pumped your body against hers with again a rapid but gentle pace, her soft moans making you smile as she was clearly enjoying it. But then she suddenly said for you to stop and you did just that stepping back to ask if someone was wrong.

The next thing you knew, you was sat in your seat with Felicia riding you with a fervour as her head was buried into your torso with gasping moans escaping her lips as her hips bounced rapidly against you. "Does this feel good Master? Does my body please you?" She asked seeking praise to which you pulled and held her body closer with one hand as your other slipped to her soft derrière, verbally answering "you're doing great Felicia". A squeal left the brunette make as she nuzzled against you and bounced faster saying she will please you as in her words "you were her Master and she loves you" plus she just wanted to hear you say she was doing a good job, her lips leaned close to your ear as she whispered the request of "praise me".

Felicia lifting her head back to stare into your eyes as her hands were placed on your shoulder and she used her knees to help bounce herself. "Praise me Master, praise me" she asked again with a seemingly desperate tone and you complied with "you're doing great Felicia", this making her smile and bounce faster saying again "praise me Master". The more your praised her the more fervour she rode you with until she was begging for your to praise her as she was hugging you tight, her voice loud as her hips bounced wildly before you suddenly siezed a hold of her hips and brought her down onto you cock with a grunt. "You've done great Felcia" you said as she cried out "Master!!!!" Both of you cummimg together.

Then her body slumped against your chest and she nuzzled into your torso happily sighing, "I pleased Master, he praised me, I'm so happy I pleased Master". She wasn't speaking directly to you even if her eyes were staring into yours. You leaned down and kissed her forehead, then her cheek and finally on her lips, the last being held longer than the simple pecks on the prior two. Felicia being more than happy to return the kiss until pulling back, her eyes tearing up as she said "I love you Master, you're the best Master I could ever have and I love you so much" she spoke in an enamouring tone and you held her close, "I love you too Felcia, you're an amazing maid". Again she let out a happy squeal and shuffled in your lap as she hugged yiu tight saying she was happy to have pleased you before climbing out of your lap, and in turn off of your cock which she was embedded on. Gaining her balance in the desk as she fixed her appearance before almost skipping over to the door with a floured cent smile, looking back to say "I'm glad to have been of service". She bowed before leaving you.

You also fixed up your appearance before looking to your computer to see you had an email. It stating that the son of a buisness partner was coming over to renew the deal for when he inherits his father's company, you groaning a little as though you were on great terms with the father, the son was was almsly infamous for using his father's name to get anything. The son would be arriving soon so you headed to the living room where you awaited his arrival, something already telling you things were going to be complicated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honest accidents are forgivable and respect can get you a great deal.

The living room was silent as yiu waited for your guest, the only noise being of the clock ticking in the background before finally the sound of footsteps were heard approaching the room which garnered your attention. The first to enter sight was a auburn haired female in a maid uniform followed by a male in a formal suit. Both you knew but the former mentioned being the most acquainted.

"Your guest has arrived, Master" the auburn haired maid announced and you gave a nod and a thanks to her before offering a seat to your guest as your maid went to get some drinks for the two of you, but your mind was more focuses on getting down to business with your guest. You being the first to speak by saying "so I understand don't that you are here to renew our work arrangement come the unfortunate time of your father passing", your guest merely leaned back where he was sat as if he was the owner of the estate for which you were both in. That showing the smug nature he was infamous for as he simply replied "yeah, my old man is on his death bed and so I might as well work out agreements so I above less to worry about when he croaks it". His tone arrogance touching a nerve and the way he spoke ,with a lack of better terming, pissimg you off. You was on good terms with his father and had a great deal of respect for him more than your own, so to hear his own son speak in such a half hearted manner for when he dies. It was getting to you.

Regardless he was a buisness partner so you should work out an agreement; even if his company was more reliant on hours.

As the two of you were discussing arrangements the sound of clattering was heard as the auburn haired maid announced she had brought the drinks. "Thank you Maria, please set them there" you requested and she bowed her head with a smile going to place the tray with the two cups of tea on the coffee table you pointed out but as she got closer she tripped over and spelled the drinks into the lap of your guest, your concern was more to your staff though.

"Maria are you ok?" You asked as she was sat on her knees rubbing her head but she wasn't the one to reply as instead your guest spoke with anger in his voice. "You stupid bitch! Look what you did!" He spat as he was stood up with his suit pants damp from the stilled drinks and Maria quickly and repeatedly voiced her apologies before shrieking as a hand was raised to be brought down on her, her body flinched as she awaited the attack...but it never came. So she opened her eyes to see you had caught the wrist of your guest and had narrowed eyes aimed to him in a fiery glare, you then spoke firmly and angrily with "don't you ever speak of or raise a hand to my staff like that ahain" you spat with your glare. Both Maria and your guest shocked at what was going on before you threw the latter mentioned person's wrist down before demanding him to leave, when he asked on the terms of your work agreement you had a reply.

"Tell your father that I will continue working with him, but when he passes I will no longer cooperate, you can tell him that it was because you acted with threatening behaviour to my staff". He tried to reason that was unfair as Maria was responsible to which you rebutted with that she clearly apologised, he glared back threatening that he had connections to gain information tart would damage your reputation before even saying he would pay your staff for infor. This time it was you who had a smug smile as yiu countered with "since I inherited my father's estate, my staff has shown complete and utter devotion and loyalty, I doubt any amount of money you pay would get them to say anything, now", your tone fell dark at the end as you got in his face and said "get the fuck out of my house. You kept a narrow glare at him to which he remained frozen on the spot for a moment before tugging on his suit and you walked him to the door; telling him that if he tried anything that he would be ruined before the day was up.

You then headed back to the living room where Maria was sobbing in the floor and you helped her up asking if she as OK? She just kept crying so you sat her down on the sofa next to you with a comforting hand on her shoulder again asking of her wellbeing, she finally sobbed an answer. "Thank you for defending me Master". You wrapped her in a warm embrace that quickly soothed her as well as you rubbing her back assuring her that you wouldn't let the asshole son hurt her, using those words as well. Maria mentioning your vulgar language to which you turned her to meet your eyes.

When those I hold dear are threatened I will speak my mind, not my stature" you said and the auburn haired maid flickered a smile before relaxing into your embrace again thanking you for defending her. You again rubbed Maria's back and kissed her forehead in a soothing way then again and again before she turned her head up to capture a kiss between you, she realised her actions and was about to pull back and spout an apology but that intention left as you cupped her cheek to hold the tender lock. Maria smiling a leaning in for a moment before you broke away. She smiled at you with a flicker in her emerald eyes as yiu stroked her cheek with her hand covering yours. "So are you ok?" You asked and she nodded before slowly leaning forward so her lips were close to the point her warm breath grazed our skin, her soft voice speaking the word "Master" before closing the space.

You held Maria as she leaned into the kiss before slowly pushing forward to lay her onto her back, the kiss breaking as she stared up at you before pulling the bottom of her skirt down between her legs as she blushed. "I'm sorry, I'm getting carried away" she apologised even though you was one laying her down before you placed a hand on her chin and asked her how far she wanted to go, her eyes flickering as her cheeks lit up from the thoughts she had before her legs opened around your waist. "I would let you take me, let you have me however you please, Master" she smiled up at you before gasping as your hand ran along her leg and up her skirt, your lips leaning close to her ear as your voiced made her shiver with excitement. "Then let me make you feel good, in return for your services".

You ran your hand up and down Maria's leg as you kissed her before pulling her panties to the side and rubbing her clit with your thumb and forefinger. "Master". Her voice came out in a moan as she rolled her hips up against your touch showing that she felt good from that and you smiled knowing that fact, not a smug smile at the fact of having your way with another maid but a genuine smile. You was caring Master and this was more for Maria's enjoyment and less for yours as you then slid your finger into her pussy. The emerald eyed femal gasping at the insertion of the digit before laying back and letting out soft moans as you slowly pumped it whilst leaning into her shoulder and kissing along her collar bone, soft and tender touches of your lips to her skin before she moaned "Master, mark me as yours". That telling you to leave a love bite on her neck so you suckled on a select spot whilst still continuing to stimulate her with your finger, speeding up how fast you was pumping before feeling her legs trembled. Her voice announcing that she was close and so you held the back of her head and kissed her deep on the lips whilst speeding up your hand. Her moans got louder but were muffled until she reached her orgasm and her voice died down in her moan.

You broke the kiss to meet her gaze as she breathed heavily as you pulled your finger out and sat back. She continued to stare at you before pulling her panties to hang at the ankle of the foot she had dangling off the sofa before opening her legs again, "take me Master, make love to me like you did Anna and Felicia" she smiled as you unbuckled your belt and worked on your clothing until your erect length was free. Maria's eyes lit up along with her cheeks as she stared at your girth before shivering as it rubbed against her pussy lips, it was a shiver of excitement before a small squeal as she felt you starting to insert yourself into her. She felt numb from the pain of you taking her virginity as her thoughts were only on her joy of having this moment. Just like Anna and Felicia, Maria was in love with you and wanted nothing more than for you to make love to her. And now her wish was coming true as you hilted yourself into her body.

Your hand turned her to meet your eyes as you met in a kiss before starting to thrust into her. Maria's muffled moans slipped onto your kiss as her arms hooked over your shoulders to pull you deeper into the lock, your hands holding her hips as she also rolled hers up against yours to meet your thrusts before she broke the kiss to smile up at you and giggled as you stroked her cheek lightly. It tickled her as yiu did that and then her body shudder as lightly grazed your touch in her neck. Her head tilting to trap your hand between her head and shoulder before she held your hand, "go faster" she requested and you granted it by speeding up your thrusts which made her moan and roll her head back which exposed her neck again and you latched your lips onto it again to leave another mark. Maria welcoming it as she held your head in place until another love bite was left on her skin, not considered a blemish but instead a symbol of your intimacy and it excited her more on how she would show that off to the others. So much so that her arousal increased and her pussy became slick with said arousal allowing you to thrust even faster. Maria writhing around beneath you before arching her hips in orgasmic bliss as she came again, her chest pushing outwards towards you before she laid back again.

Maria's breathing again gasps as she stared up at you before noticing your eyes glancing at her bosom and she flickered a smile before tugging on her uniform to pull it beneath her breasts showing she forgoes confinement for them. "Do you like them Master? You can touch them if you wish" she offered and you accepted it. One of your hands reaching up to the bountiful fleshy mound on her chest and you squeezed it whilst beginning to thrusts again. 

Maria rolled around beneath you as you touched and thrusted into her, her body radiating with heat as she felt alight from all the pleasure. It made her feel so warm on the outside as well as the in as her blood pumped from her heavy and rapid breathing, you was fulfilling her wish of making love to her and she was relishing in all the bliss that she would feel as you did so. "Master, please touch me more, you can do whatever with my breasts, my body is yours to do as you wish" she moaned before voicing all the different things she would allow you to do to her. Ranging from innocent and loving to kinky things also, she said she would let you do anything but all you cared about what just making her feel good. But you did add two factors she mentioned, speed and force. Both allowing you deeper access into the auburn haired maid's body as her pussy clenched around you tight. Her voice cried out in release again as she reached another orgasm before her gripping snatch convulsed around you coaxing you to climax as well, you barely managing a grunt of "Maria" before you started to pump a load of your cum into her.

She squealed as she felt you gift her with a thick creampie before she pushed you back to sit on the sofa and scrambled to kneel in front of you, her breasts wrapping around your shaft as she massaged it with her bossom. Emerald irises staring up at you before her lips suckled on the tip of your cock licking it of its leaking secretion and her eyes shone bright at taste that she wanted more of. So Maria massages your shaft fervently and sucked on the tip to coax you to another orgasm and her efforts were not in vein, your hand stroking her auburn hair as you moaned before bucking your hips and released.

Your cum pumping into her mouth which she tried to gulp down but there was just to much and she lifted her head back to have your sexond land splatter her chest and face and she looked to be in a state of bliss from just that. Her mouth in a wide open smile and an eye forced shut as your semen slid down her face, she relished in the feeling of being covered by your release before cleaning herself down and standing up. 

Maria pulled her uniform back up over her chest before her panties were slid up her legs again as she stood before you, her maid attitude returning as she bowed. "Thank you for that Master" she said as you pulled up your pants as well before standing next to her, your hand turning Maria to meet your gaze as you leaned into a kiss which she returned with no hesitation. As you pulled back she wrapped her arms around you in a hug as she breathed the three words "I love you". You returned the embrace and the line making her shuffle before she stepped back and again bowed, "I hope you have a wonderful day Master" she said before leaving.

You smiled as she left before looking to the time. It was just about time for dinner so you headed towards the kitchen an alluring scent reaching your nose as you approached your destination.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something different is on the menu today.

As you arrived to the dining room you found that the table was set for your meal, and the one placing down a plate of a delectable course was another one of your maids. Her name was Lisa and she was a maid who despite being at similar ages to you, had worked under your father's orders before you. She had dyed blue hair with green eyes as well as a rather notable bust that her maid outfit did an amazing job at holding back, there was an offer for a better tailored attire but she chose to decline it for one reason or another. She was also a bit of an airhead.

The aqua haired female turned towards the door where you was and smiled at your presence before bowing. "Good afternoon master, I hope that you're hungry as I have prepared your meal" she greeted and she stated a thanks whilst taking a seat, your maid standing to your side as you took the first bite out of the dinner which she had crafted. A look of approval forming at its texture and taste so you turned to give a word of praise that made her smile and bow again, she said to let her know if you needed anything of her before she left you to your meal whilst turning on the radio on the counter to play some relaxing music.

As you ate your food Lisa took to washing some dishes and due to the layout of the kitchen and dinning room and kitchen being in view of each other you could see Lisa at work. She then bent over to get something from one of the cupboards by the sink and that resulted in her skirt riding up a little to show her panties; and though you may have seen more than that from the other maids you did turn away to avoid being perverted. As you continued your meal you then heard a shriek then a clatter from the kitchen which immediately triggered your reaction to jump from your seat and rush to see if Lisa was ok.

Reaching your destination you saw the blue haired maid kneeling up and rubbing her backside whilst groaning, broken plate fragments just in front of her next to a puddle of water. You approached behind Lisa asking if she was ok which made her jump up and bow whilst repeatedly apologising for the damage she caused but you assured her that it was ok and that you was just asking if she was ok, her reaction being to look to the side and speak a quiet thanks to your concern. "I must apologise though Master, I distracted you from your meal and now it may get cold" she spoke sorrowful despite such a situation needing little care, but again you assured her that it was ok and so placed a hand on her shoulder asking if she was ok. Lisa gave a small smile and a nod along with a thank for your concern before saying she would clean up the mess and let you return to your food, you nodded before returning to finish off your meal.

As you was eating, Lisa came into the dining room and asked if you enjoyed your food to which you nodded and gave good words on its taste which made her smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed, Master" you said before going to take your plate into the kitchen but knocked the silverware onto the floor and went to pick it up, again bending over and showing her underwear and she seemed so oblivious to that fact, "Uh Lisa" you spoke whilst looking away as she turned to face you with a questioning hum before her face lit up. She had noticed how you was able to see her underwear and yelped as she jumped to her feet and lulled her skirt down only for that to result in her breasts popping out of her upper attire making her scream and cover her bust.

"Oh how embarrassing, Master has seen me in an inappropriate state, please forgive me" she bowed her head repeatedly apologising as you tried to calm her down before finally succeeding, again offering to get her a better fitting attire but she shook her head. "No it would be too much hassle, you already have enough work running the company" she said which left you a little dumbfounded.

She was worried about being too much hassle?

You placed a hand on her shoulder and turned Lisa to look at you as you explained that your staff's work comfort is your top priority and getting new clothing isn't going to be an issue, let alone be any real hassle. Lisa looked away with a small smile as she thanked you for your kindness before looking back to you with her green eyes then hugging you, so suddenly and out of the blue. She thanked you for being so kind to her before saying something that tensed you up a little.

"youre father was never like that" she said and it worried you of what she meant by such a statement, and with lack of better judgement you asked and Lisa looked to the side again with a much more sorrowful expression. She then recounted a tale of when she was working under your father that he would always make her feel uncomfortable by making lewd remarks about her body, then she explained how one time when she asked him about better fitting clothing that he yelled at her. That he told her if she ever requested something of him again that he would make her work in the nude, and that was why she always turned down the offer from you.

You felt disgusted with your father actions but little could be done about the past but the present was a different case. You gave Lisa a warm hug and she leaned against you whilst feeling your hand stroke through her blue hair and listened to you as you promised you would never treat her like that, such a promise making her smile. Then her green eyes looked into yours and she leaned forward placing a small peck in your lips before ripping back and about to spout another plethora of apologies only to be silenced by a finger in her lips, "one more apology and I swear" you joked making her smile before she again leaned forward to kiss you.

You continued to stroke a hand through her hair as Lisa held your kiss before she pushed against you so you backed against the table where she broke the kiss to smile nervously at you before taking your hand and pulled it beneath her skirt, "I'd let you touch me Master" she spoke softly before mewling as you rubbed her pussy through the fabric of her panties. Her head leaning against your chest as you spun your positions so she was the one against the table which you then lifted her onto, her legs spreading around your waist as your hands reached up to pull her panties down. Your eyes were locked to hers every second as you silently said that she could stop you at any second, but she allowed you to proceed. Her underwear hung at one of her ankles and you rubbed Lisa's legs whilst going down to your knees and leaned to her pussy.

Your tongue ran over her folds which earned a moan from the blue haired maid and she held a hand over her mouth to muffle the noises but you pulled her arm gently away as a silent way of saying not to hold them back, then you held Lisa's thighs and moved them to sling over your shoulders you leaned forward again and started to lick her pussy making her moan and grip the table. "Master, oh please keep doing that" she asked of you but needless really as you wasn't planning to stop unless she said; what you did do though is slide your tongue over her clit making Lisa shudder before you penetrated her with your oral organ which resulted in her hands clamping onto your head as she rolled her hips against your lips. Soft mewls leaving her pursed lips which she then parted to moan a little louder as your tongue swirled around her insides and it sent butterflies throughout her stomach, then she felt the results of your actions rising faster by the second.

You was bringing to an orgasm.

Lisa's hands pushed your head further between her legs as she started gasping before her eyes shut tight and her teeth greeted whilst she moaned "I'm cumming Master", her thighs clamping against your head as her juices flowed into your mouth whilst you lapped at her coated pussy. When you finished did you stand to your feet once more to see the expression on Lisa's face, her eyes half lidded and her mouth agape before she hopped off the table and reached for her skirt. A nervous smile formed on her lips as she let her uniform piece fall to leave her lower body bare, then she turned around and leaned forward to bend over the table whilst looking to you with her smile. Her expression being her consent to further your actions and so you let your pants drop whilst you stood behind Lisa, hands caressing her body as you took position behind her and prodded her moist entrance with the tip of your cock.

Slowly, you penetrated Lisa whilst comfortingly rubbing her hips as you sunk your shaft into her. Her hands clenching on the table top as you reached her hymen, you leaning down to ask if she was really willing to go through with this but she answered before you began. Her lips crashing against yours being her full consent to intercourse with you and so her hymen went down; not in a rush but a slow push through just to make sure she was comfortable.

Lisa let out a small whimper but relaxed as you kissed her cheek whilst saying you'll wait until she's ready. A soft smile forming in her lips as she looked back into your soft gaze and whispered that you could begin and so you slowly drew your hips back and then followed up with a gentle push forward.

As you began to thrust into Lisa, she bowed her head as she let out soft moans as her response whilst her fists unclenched from their strained state and into a calmer one to show she was happy with what was currently unfolding. Her head tilted to the side as you rested your chin on her shoulder whispering sweet words into ear that made tears slide down her cheeks. You was taking her so gently and the way you treated her made her feel so welcome in your life that she couldn't help but cry, that being because he air headed ways had led to abuse from others in the past. But you was patient, you never got angry and that is why she loved you.

You turned Lisa to face you and met your lips as you gently thruster against her whilst massaging her hips before asking permission to touch her chest and she pulled your hands upwards stating "you can touch them all you please Master" as she smiled back at you before moaning as you kneaded the fleshy mounds whilst tweaking her nipples. Your lips suckling on her neck as you was making love to her and it sent a warm sensation to rush throughout Lisa until she moaned, "more".

You lifted your head back as she looked to face you with a pleading look in her eyes as she moaned for more of what you was doing, clarifying for more speed and slightly more roughness and as you asked if she was sure about that she just pushed her lips and hips against yours showing her need. You was happy to sate her wishes and so you gripped her hips firmly and started to give thrusts that carried more speed and force behind them and Lisa reacted by leaning her head back with a louder moan than before, before bowing forward then bracing against the table as she felt your hips bump against hers as she coudont help the smile on her lips as you made her feel so good. She had to do something on her side as well and pushed backwards to meet your thrusts only to be stopped as you leaned down to her ear whilst still thrusting into her, your voice gentle as you whispered for her to enjoy as you did all the work but she complained about that.

She was the maid and so she should be the one pleasing you. You stated firmly that it was her turn to receive more than give and kissed her on the lips, tears sliding down her cheeks at your being so kind to her before she felt herself getting closer and closer to her climax and gave word of it. You responded by lifting one of her legs up onto the table so you could hit her deeper points and the verbal response on that was louder moans, each thrusts you made directly hit Lisa's deepest point and she was gasping and moaning from the new blissful sensation before crying out in her release as she came.

Her juices bombarding you as you remained buried deep in her pussy as she climaxed before she laid flat against the table; her eyes half lidded and her mouth agape in small moans before a smile turned up on her lips as she looked to you. "Thank you Master" she whispered as you kissed her cheek before pulling out and going to pull up your pants but she stopped you, a blush turning on her cheeks as she caught your wrist before looking into your eyes as she spoke. "You could, if you wished to...take me from behind" she said nervously whilst placing a hand upon her buttocks to clarify what she meant by "behind".

You again took position behind Lisa and placed your grip onto her rear asking if she was sure to which she nodded and watched as you took to penetrate her second hole and she clenched her fists again from the sudden tight strain she felt and you asked if she's wanted to stop but she quickly responded with a abrupt "No!" Her green eyes looking into yours as she pushed upward off the table against your chest leaning close to you. "I want to please you as well Master, you can have me any way you wish as thanks for you being the best Master ever" she smiled before kissing you as you fully embedded yourself into her.

The tightness was immense but you kept stable as ed still for a moment just to let Lisa adjust before finally she gave you the go and so you leaned into her shoulder and I kissed along it as you started thrusting into her anal hole and her moans were much louder this time. Her eyes wide from surprise at how good it felt to be taken like this but the smile on her lips was wide for the fact it was you who was taking her like this, she couldn't be more happier with who it was that had been ehr first time and she made that clear by looking to you and speaking soft "I love you Master".

Her heart skipped a beat as you replied "I love you too Lisa" before she felt a loss of breath as you kissed her again, why this kiss felt so different she could only chalk down to the fact of her joy at you sharing her feelings. 

Her focus was then brought back as one of your hands rose to massage her chest as the other dipped down to manually stimulate her pussy so she could reach another climax by the end of this. Your hips clapping against her ass with an increasing speed each time but not so much as to make her uncomfortable. Instead she seemed to be loving how you was touching her and how you was making her feel, her green eyes once again looking to see the look on your face as she then heard a grunt.

"Are you close Master?" She asked and you nodded to which she stated that you could cum inside her before she gasped as you suddenly pulled out and spun her to face you. Hiking Lisa up by the thighs, you set her onto the table and trusted back into her pussy. Her thighs impulsively hooking behind your waist as she held herself up by her hands with her eyes closing and her mouth falling open from a sudden plethora of pistoning thrusts, then her gaze widened as you Locke lips with her. Your hands gripping her tightly but gently as you leaned to her ear and whisper to cum together.

Then your last thrust brought the climactic end of your session with Lisa as she threw her head back in her orgasm and you gru ted whilst pumping your cum into her gushing depths whilst she continued to have her legs wrapped around you before her grip slacked and she felt suddenly light headed. 

Her body swayed before falling forward against your chest as her hands pressed to your torso, her eyes looking up into yours as you asked if she was ok? Her response was a soft annunciation of "Master" before she leaned up to kiss you. Your hand stroking her cheek as you shared the tender moment before breaking away as you unsheathed yourself from her body.

The two of you then got dressed again and after Lisa was in a more presentable state she hugged you that saying that she truly and deeply loved you which made you smile and kiss her forehead whilst stroking her back saying how you reciprocated her feelings, then as you stepped back you said that you would get her new uniform as soon as possible which she nodded and bowed her thanks to. Then she headed towards the door and looked back to you with a smile. "Have a wonderful day Master" she beamed before leaving only to shriek as there was a flatter outside the door following with "I'm ok".

You chuckled a little at her clumsiness before looking outside to see it all bright and sunny. "Maybe a stroll outside would do nicely" you thought as you headed towards the door that led to the grounds of your estate.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request ideas.


End file.
